Of Friends and Lovers
by zabbygirl
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that I will be writing along with my other stories. They range on the characters and genres to basically anything. one review equals one chapter. Most of them are probably going to be Zabby based and a few may actually be about my OCs.
1. No Fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.**

**Please read and review.**

No Fool

Just because he acted like a goof didn't mean he was a fool, far from it actually. You didn't become a senior NCIS agent being a fool.

Tony DiNozzo didn't need to be an investigator when it came too his best friend Abby Sciuto. She was his best friend for a reason, so when he saw how Abby acted around the newer agent he knew right away that his best friend had quite a crush no matter how much she tried to hide it.

To everyone else it seemed as if Abby absolutely hated the new part time addition to their team, but to Tony, it was no secret that she actually liked the liaison officer.

Abby had everyone fooled, she even had Gibbs fooled, but Tony could see right through the little lie she was hiding behind, so finally he decided to confront his friend on her strange behavior.

"Abby, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked as he walked into her lab.

"Sure Tony, what is it?" she replied with eyes filled with curiosity.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you before you stopped lying to everyone and finally act like you like Ziva, because you do," he said calmly.

Abby looked like a deer caught in headlights, "I don't know what you mean," she said unconvincingly. "Really Abby, really? I am your best friend not some stranger you just met, I know you better than anyone so why try to lie to me?" he asked slightly frustrated.

Abby was silent for a moment, then she spoke, "Because Tony, she is different, there is no way in hell that she and I could be together, so instead of setting myself up for heartbreak, I put up a fake charade instead," she said softly.

"Abby, I have known you since we were kids and never in our life have I ever heard you lie about yourself, even when it got you into trouble, and I don't wish to see you start now. What makes you think there will be no chance between you too?" he asked.

"Look at the situation Tony. She is this Mossad killer trained to kill and only kill, meant to feel only the satisfaction of getting the job done, she is Jewish, she is only a liaison officer, her father is the director of Mossad, and she is straight," she said.

Now that Tony sat back and thought about all of the things that Abby had said he could see where she was coming from. "I don't know Abby," he sighed as he shook his head. "I am driving you home tonight right?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," she replied.

"Of course I don't mind, oh and you're wrong about one thing," he said before as he waited for the elevator.

"What's that?" Abby asked as she started to get back to her work.

"She's not straight, she's bisexual," he said just as the elevator doors were closing.


	2. Those Who Are Lost

**Please read and review it is very much appreciated. With story I will wait until I get a review to put up another chapter because it is a bunch of one shots.**

Those Who Are Lost

He sits in his basement working on his boat just as he does every night. He works on his boat and he thinks, he thinks about Shannon, Kelly, Jenny, Kate, his father, and his mother, but mostly he thinks about the lost more than he does the living.

He thinks about how they would have continued living, who they would be today, how they died, and how much he misses them.

They have left behind so much in life, they left behind family, friends, lovers, and most of all they left him behind.

He often thinks about how he could have stopped them from leaving, how he could have done something or anything differently.

But in the end he finds that if he was to change something, he would lose someone else or something would be even worse than it already was.

So by the end of the night he has come to the same conclusion, that those who are gone are always with him and that there was nothing he could have done.


	3. Watching

**Please read and Review one review = a new chapter**

Watching

She watches them all. She watches as Abby starts to fall in love with Ziva, watches as both Megee and Tony find steady girlfriends, watches as Gibbs watches his team, which are like his children, grow closer, start relationships, and start families in Palmer's case.

She watches as Jenny dies and is there to greet her when she arrives in the little heaven, she also meets Ducky's mother and learns more about the wonderful M.E. from her.

In this little heaven she meets the Ari that was the man before it became a monster. He is actually quite nice and he always apologizes when her death comes into subject of someone's conversation. Ari is happy that his little sister has met someone that means so much too her, he also seems to enjoy her company almost as much as he enjoys Tali's and his mother's.

She misses her friends, but she knows that she will see them all again face to face instead of simply watching them all when they can't see her, she hopes to one day meet Ziva, Tony's and Megee's girlfriends.

**Just in case you didn't know this story is from Kate's side.**


	4. Never Know

**Well I finally got some reviews on this story so I am finally going to be able to post some chapters.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Never Know

She's bent over slightly, resting on the side of the white crib decorated with flowers. Inside the crib is a small child. She has dark black curls and creamy skin, a mixture of both her parents. Abby sighs contently as she watches her daughter sleep.

In a way, Abby is happy that she doesn't have to share her little girl. She's happy that no one will ever know who her little girls other parent is, although, its apparent in her curls, but no one would ever guess where they came from.

Abby leans over a bit more and brushes her daughters dark curls out of her face. She doesn't regret the decision of having her daughter be conceived and she will forever be grateful to science that it aloud her to have a child with the one person she loved.

It does bother Abby that Tali will never know her other parent. Sometimes she wonders if Tali will hate her for never telling her other mother about her, but then Abby remembers that she is only keeping her daughter safe, if Eli David ever found out about his granddaughter, he would take Tali away from her mother and he would never let her know of her birth mother, or he would have Tali believe that Abby had willingly gave her up.

Abby couldn't tell Ziva. Ziva had become something she was not a few months before she had left to rejoin her father at Mossad. That Ziva, the one that left, was just a shell of the woman that Abby loved so dearly.

It was a long shot when she went searching to see if Ziva was an egg donor and she couldn't believe her luck when she found out that Ziva was.

It took a bit for scientist to splice the DNA from both Ziva's egg and her own egg and for them to make it mix together. Then it was all easy sailing all they had to do was fertilize the egg with a blank sperm and put it back inside of Abby. It was a long shot, but Abby was overjoyed when she found out she was pregnant.

Nine months later, Tali Caitlin Sciuto, was born a healthy baby girl.

Abby had loved her from the moment she laid eyes on her on the screen at her first appointment.

Abby loves her little girl more than life itself. She loves that Tali has Ziva's laugh and her wild curls. She loves that Tali has her green eyes and dark black hair. She loves that Tali is the perfect mixture of Ziva and herself.

At the end of her list of pros and cons of no one knowing who Tali's other biological parent is, the cons way out the pros in number, but Abby made her decision the first time she felt Tali kick inside of her. She made the decision that Ziva David would never know about their beautiful little girl.

Abby leans away from the white crib and softly walks out of the dark room that is illuminated by the light shining in from the hallway. She turns toward the small table and turns on one part of the baby monitor before taking the other one with her.

Finally she walks to the door and stands in the doorway for just a moment, long enough to turn and look back at her daughter.

"You'll never know," she sighs softly even though she knows there is no way in the world that Ziva can hear her.

Then she grabs the door handle, cracks the door, and heads off to her own bedroom to get as much sleep as she can before Tali wakes once more.


	5. Love

**This one shot was made for any couple, you can pretend it is whatever on you want it to be.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Love

They know its not allowed, what they have, its not supposed to be, but they can't help what they feel.

When near one another, they can't remove their eyes.

Their hearts have long sensed morphed from two into one.

From the moment they saw each other, there was a spark that grew into a roaring fire over time, one that could burn bright no matter what was thrown onto it, nothing could ever dim its light.

They no longer live for themselves, but for each other instead.

What they have is so much more than a physical attraction, it is a soul connection.

'I love you' is whispered at every chance they get.

They move, bleed, breath, and live as one.

One simply could not continue to exist without the other.

They've had their fall outs, but no matter what, they will never part from the other side, to do so, would be like parting from the most important part of yourself.

What they have is special, it is the stuff you hear in bed time stories, it is so rarely found in reality. What they have, is true love.


	6. Forever

**Thank you for the recent increase of my reviews, as promised here is another chapter.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Forever

"Will you stay with me forever," he whispered slipping the ring onto her long pale finger.

"Forever Tony," She whispered in return.

With that his usually goofy smile turned into one that held nothing, but pure joy.

He knew that he was her second best, but he also knew that her first choice had damaged her beyond repair.

So he knew, that if given the choice, she would still choose him. So he doesn't care, all he cares about, is that now, he can make his best friend as happy as he can make her.

Tony quickly engulfed her in his arms and held her close to him.

"I love you Abigail Sciuto," he whispered into her ear as he buried his face into her long, sweet smelling, black hair.

"I love you too Tony," she whispered back as she returned the hug.

He knew that she could never love him the same way he loved her, he doesn't think that she could ever love anyone as much as she once could, not after her first choice broke her heart.

He knew she was damaged and broken, and that she was tied together with a smile, he also knew that there was a chance that one day, that smile would come undone and that on that day, she would be forever lost, but for now, all he cares about, is that she has just promised him that she would be his forever, for as long as her forever could last.


	7. Maps

**I got a new review, so I am posting this, if you all do have any suggestions, I would like some, I will write anything besides Tiva, I am sorry, but I absolutely hate Tiva, I am ready for all the hate I am about to get for saying that.**

**Just letting you guys know, I did this right before I went to school sorry if it is a little crappy.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

For a moment I take my eyes off the trail and I look to her, I do not need to look where I am going as long as wherever I am going, I am going there with her.

She is prancing around as she walks down the trail beside me, her laughter fills the air that smells like a mixture of the ending of Winter and the beginning of Spring.

Suddenly she looks to me and the wind blows her pitch black hair in front of her face in a way that makes it so that it is simply framing it, not blowing it in the way of her face.

"Ziva, do you know where we are going?" she asks trying to tuck one side of her hair behind her ear, but it does little good.

"No," I answer with a goofy smile.

"Why don't you know where we are going, how are we supposed to get to this wonderful place you have spoken so much of?" Abby asks with a happy, but frustrated smile.

I lean over and kiss her cheek as we continue to walk.

"Because I love you and do you know what love does?" I ask as I help her up the steep grass hill.

"What does love do?" she asks just as we reach the top of the hill.

I pull her to the very edge of the hill and watch as the wind blows her hair toward me once more. I grab her both her hands with mine and I meet her bright green eyes with my dark brown ones.

"Love makes me want to throw all my maps away and fallow you instead," I say leaning over and brushing my lips against hers.

"Ziva that's really sweet, but, really, how are we supposed to get out of here?" she asks making me laugh.


	8. Dinner

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, for about two days I had stuff going on, then for this whole weekend I have been sick and I still am sick. After I post this, I am going to sleep, so goodnight to you all.**

**I am still looking for prompts, I will write anything, BUT Tiva.**

Dinner

"Abby, can you taste this and tell me if it is done?" Ziva asked holding up the metal spoon with a mixture of rice and spices on it.

Abby said nothing, but she walked over and wrapped her mouth around it and pulled back.

"Yep its done," Abby said walking back over to the oven which held a pizza within it.

They were both making homemade dishes for the team, they had announced there relationship and invited the whole team over to their home so that they could make everyone dinner. Abby had decided to make a homemade pizza just in case Tony decided to be picky.

"Thank you," Ziva said turning off the stove and dumping the spoon into the sink.

"Come taste this for me," Abby said fishing a noodle out of her own pot.

Both women loved to cook, so when they went searching for a home of their own, they made sure they had a kitchen made for a chef.

"Its good," Ziva said chewing the noodle with sauce on it.

"You sure?" Abby asked as she placed the fork in Ziva's waiting hand.

Ziva fished out a few more noodles and stuck them in her mouth as she nodded.

Abby made a sound of mock disapproval and smack Ziva's ass as the woman quickly tried to escape.

"Sorry," Ziva mumbled around her mouthful of food as Abby shut of the stove and the stove before pulling the pizza out.

"Sure you are," Abby said sarcastically as she cut the pizza into slices.

The doorbell rang and Ziva wiped her hands on a dry dishrag before going to answer the door.

Abby took the opportunity to get the dishes and ran to the dining room to set the table.

Abby did so and set all the dishes in the middle of the table leaving only the pizza in the kitchen.

"Ziv?" Abby called making the 'I' make an 'e' sound as she set the last dish down in the middle of their dining room table.

"Yes Abby," Ziva called as she laughed.

"Who is it?" Abby asked as she pulled her hair up and held it all together with a black clip that held a spider on top.

"It is Tony and McGee," Ziva said leading both the men into the dining room.

"Wow Abs, you aren't wearing platform shoes," McGee said with a slightly sour look on his face.

"Yeah, Ziva wouldn't let me wear them," she said walking over to her lover and wrapping her arm around her waist as Ziva did the same.

"I thought she should wear heels, but we compromised, she is only wearing one inch heels so they are not that hard to walk in," Ziva smiled as she kissed the top of Abby's head.

"Well I think Ziva did a great job, I am guessing she is the reason you are wearing a dress as well," Tony said with his goofy grin as he tried to cover up McGee's sourness.

"Well other wise I would be wearing one of my skirts and a t-shirt," Abby laughed as she slightly squeezed Ziva closer.

The doorbell rang once more and Abby untangled herself from her lover and left the room, leaving the three agents alone in the room.

"You need to stop, she is with me, you need to get over that," Ziva said looking at McGee with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I just think you aren't good for her," McGee said with a smug look on his face.

"If that's what you think, you don't know half as much as everyone says you do," Tony said with a disapproving look.

McGee opens his mouth to day something when suddenly Ziva turns away from him so that she is looking at the door way as Abby glides through it with Gibbs and Ducky trailing behind her.

Abby quickly closes the space between her and Ziva by wrapping her arms around her lover's neck before standing beside her and keeping her arm around her waist.

"Welcome to our home," Ziva said politely as her eyes flickered nervously to Gibbs.

Abby rubbed Ziva's back comfortingly as they all stood in silence.

"Well, are we going to eat or are we going to stand here," Tony said with a goofy grin as he broke the awkward silence.

"Please sit, eat," Ziva said gesturing to the table.

"And Tony, there is a pizza in the kitchen if you don't like anything," Abby said pulling Ziva into the living room.

"I think I'll manage, thanks Abs," Tony said jokingly as he sat down at the end of the table opposite of Gibbs.

"Ziva, calm down," Abby said pulling Ziva away from the doorway and taking both her hands in her own.

"I am trying," Ziva sighed.

"You are going to be fine, you have nothing to loose here," Abby said looking up into her lovers eyes.

"I have everything to loose, if I mess this up, I could loose you," Ziva said looking sadly down at Abby.

"No, you will not loose me, I don't care what Gibbs or anyone says, I am going to be yours, no one else's," Abby said wrapping her arms around Ziva once more.

"I know," Ziva said embracing her lover and rubbing her back.

"Alright, lets get this night over with, I am tired of breaking my neck just so I can see your pretty eyes," Abby laughed taking one of Ziva's hands in her own and pulling her back into the dining room.

"How do you think I feel when you where platform shoes," Ziva whispered in a laugh, she was only taller than Abby now because she was wearing taller heels.

"I thought you liked them?" Abby laughed as they walked into the dining room and sat down on the same side of the table.

"I do, but it is a bit hard to look at you when your wearing them," Ziva explained as she pulled Abby's chair out.

"Well I'm sorry, but I am not going to stop wearing them," Abby said teasingly.

"Good I do not want you to stop wearing them," Ziva said sitting down in her own seat.

"What are you to talking about," Tony asked curiously with a goofy grin.

"Curiosity killed the cat DiNozzo," Gibbs said picking up a dish and putting a few scoops onto his plate.

"No stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed," Abby said taking a sip of her drink.

"So Tony is doomed either way," Ziva laughed causing Abby to almost spit her drink out.

The rest of the dinner was spent with all of them laughing and sharing jokes and stories.

"Thank you for coming," Ziva said as Ducky left.

"Ziva," Gibbs said as he walked up to her.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the worst.

"Take care of her," he said walking out the door and smirking as he heard Ziva let out the large breath that she had been holding.

"Thanks for the meals," Tony said hugging Abby and Ziva.

"Your welcome," Abby said sitting on the couch.

"The meal was great Abs," McGee said with a warm smile.

"Thank you McGee," Abby said not looking at him.

McGee walked up to Ziva and stood in front of her for a moment.

"The fight isn't over," he said believing that Abby couldn't hear him.

Ziva opened her mouth to reply but quickly stopped when she felt Abby wrap her arm around her waist.

"There is no fight," Abby said with a stubborn but sad look on her face.

McGee nodded and walked out the door without a word, but Abby and Ziva could tell that whatever this was with McGee, it was not over.

Ziva shut the door and turned back to Abby.

"We are alone now," she said placing her hand on Abby's hips and leaned down to place a long kiss on her neck.

"Yes we are, but we have some cleaning up to do," Abby laughed as she grabbed Ziva's hands and removed them from her waist.

Ziva pulled back with a pout of her own on her lips.

"No we are cleaning up, then I am all yours," Abby said as she walked away with a little extra swing in her hips.


	9. Roses

**I got another review so here you all go. I had to do a presentation in school on violence, mostly abusive violence and I just thought of this. I am still looking for prompts, again, I will write anything, but Tiva.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Roses

Its Gibbs who notices that Abby has become quite jumpy. He notices when he goes to kiss her cheek and she flinches away before relaxing and giving him a smile.

* * *

Its Ducky who notices that Abby isn't listening to her music anymore. He notices when he calls her to see if she has the results for him and there is no music blasting through the speaker on the phone.

* * *

Its Vance who notices that Abby is no longer staying late at work. He notices when he gets into the elevator and Abby is already leaving, she looked nervous when he asked her why she was leaving so early.

"I-I'm really t-t-tired," she had stuttered before exiting the elevator.

* * *

Its Tony who notices that Abby isn't hugging people anymore. He notices when he comes back from a mission where he was almost shot, everyone that hadn't been in the field had been waiting for him in the bullpen. Abby smiles and says that she is glad that he is okay, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes and she quickly leaves.

* * *

Its McGee who notices the bruises on Abby's pale skin. He notices when Abby wore a long sleeve shirt and pants. Abby had rolled her sleeves up to her elbow and McGee saw the very edge of a purple and yellow bruise, he walked over to Abby and pulled her sleeve up to see a bruise that had five finger like marks that wrapped around her arm. Abby quickly pulled away and pulled her sleeves down all the way. "I-I ran i-into my counter," Abby stuttered.

* * *

They all notice when Abby doesn't come into work one day and they all grow even more worried when there is no call, email, or text that says why she is gone.

Its Tony and Ziva who go to Abby's boyfriend's house to see if he knows where she is. "No, why? Did the little bitch run off again?" he snapped at them making Ziva's blood boil with anger and it makes Tony sneer at the horrid man.

* * *

Its Gibbs and Ducky that go through Abby's many recent hospital records. They find out that Abby has been to the hospital for three broken ribs and two dislocated arms in the past two months.

* * *

Its McGee and Vance who find Abby's phone in her boyfriends garbage can, along with her bloody collar. They take him in to custody immediately.

* * *

They all go out to the area that they believe Abby is hidden in. They don't know if she is alive or if they are searching for a body. They don't know, but they all search throughout the forest while the sky darkens.

* * *

Its Ziva who stumbles across Abby's body. Ziva is alone, the others have gone to search in other directions. Ziva gasp in horror as she rolls the body over to see that it is Abby. Abby is battered and bloody and paler than usual. She quickly feels for a pulse, but she doesn't find one. Ziva knows she's not supposed to, but she pulls Abby's body into her arms, cradling her in her arms. She screams for Gibbs as she sobs on the ground with Abby in her arms.

* * *

They all smile when Gibbs finally breaks Abby's now widowed boyfriend. "He admitted it," McGee gasped in disbelief. "Finally," Ziva says with satisfaction.

* * *

They all are there when Abby is lowered into the ground. They couldn't have an open coffin ceremony, not with how Abby looked when she had died. Everyone places a rose of different color to represent their relationship with Abby on her coffin.

Ducky places a white rose to show the purity he saw in her.

Tony places a black rose, everyone agreed, he was her best friend so he got to place her favorite.

Gibbs placed a pink one, to represent how much of a daughter she was like to him.

McGee places a yellow rose to show how happy she made him feel when she was around.

Vance places a leaf green one, he will never forget those eyes.

Palmer places a striped rose, it is different and rare, just like she was.

Ziva places a deep red one, to represent the love she felt for Abigail, the love that she never told her about.


	10. Impossible

**Sorry, I had planned to add a new one-shot sooner thanks to a review from StraightJacket, but something horrible happened and now I am starting to recover from what happened. This is dedicated to Kyle, I'll always miss you my dear friend.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Impossible**

* * *

I gripped the counter top so tightly that my knuckles started to turn white. I tried to breath slowly as I waited impatiently for the time to pass.

Finally, my watch beeped, causing me to quickly stop the alarm and pick up the small white stick.

"That's impossible," I gasped as I stared at the small pink plus sign in disbelief.

I set the small stick next to the other three and let out a long breath.

"This can't be happening," I sighed as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

I turned back to the mirror and lifted my shirt to reveal my pale skinned belly. I lightly ran the palm of my hand over my stomach, I had been throwing up for a month and my once toned abs were now less toned and more cushioned.

_"I have never had sex with a man, this can't be happening,"_ I thought as I turned so that I was looking at my side in the mirror.

A slight nock at the bathroom door caused me to jump and quickly pull my shirt down.

"Sissy, you okay in there," Andi called through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered as I tried to make my voice as even as I could.

"Alright," Andi called again and it wasn't long before I could hear her footsteps fading as she walked away.

I turned back to the mirror and grabbed a fistful of my long, dark brunette hair as I let out a long sigh.

"What am I going to do?" I asked as I stared at the mirror with wide scared eyes.

"It will be alright Sissy," came a voice that caused me to whip my head toward the wall.

"Kyle, I don't understand how this can happen," I almost cried.

"I know, but it will be alright," he said with his usual goofy and kind smirk.

"Even if this is real, I can't take care of a kid, I'm twenty-five Kyle, I am a detective, I don't have time for a kid," I sighed.

"You will be a great mom, I know it," he said stepping forward and gently placing one hand on my stomach.

Slowly he started to evaporate, his hand that was resting on my stomach was the last thing to go.

As he left, I felt a warm glow fill my heart as I replaced his hand with my own.

I faced the mirror and lifted my shirt once more, I placed my hand gently on my stomach and smiled at the mirror. As I did this I felt all fear and doubt leave me for the first time in years. All of the ways I thought of to get out of this, were suddenly not an option.

"Don't worry," I said as I looked at my stomach in the mirror, "I won't leave you and I promise, I will never let anything happen to you my little nudger," I said before pulling my shirt down, wiping a lone tear away, throwing away the three small white sticks, and opening the door before heading toward the couch where my friend sat as she waited patiently.

"Feel better," Andi asked without taking her eyes off of the screen of the television which was once again playing 'Silence of the Lambs' for the hundredth time.

"Yeah," I said with a smile as I sat down beside her and turned my eyes to the screen as well, "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," I said with a soft and knowing smile.

"Good, now be quiet, here comes the best part," Andi said causing me to laugh lightly.

"Andi, you think every part is the best part," I laughed as I looked at her.

"That's because they all are, now seriously, shush," Andi said without looking at me.

I leaned back and looked at her for a moment, I was going to miss it being just her and me, I couldn't tell her now, she shouldn't have to worry about my problem, I would tell her when she started to notice me being different, but until then, I would go on as if nothing was growing inside of me, especially not something that had no explanation to how it got there.

I finally turned back to the screen and I sat back to watch my favorite movie.

I pretended not to notice when Andi turned her head to study me, but she soon turned back to the screen and watched without saying another word.


	11. Always Hers

**I am dedicating this chapter to my beta reader, StraightJacketxD, SJ never fails to be one of my first reviewers and SJ keeps me writing, I hope you feel better my dear friend and I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, I am still using my phone.**

**please read and review I still need prompts.**

Always Hers

"Why am I being interrogated?" Ziva asked as Tony walked into the room.

"Because you are a potential suspect in this case," he said simply as he sat down across from the exhausted looking Israel.

Ziva had stopped caring about her appearance three years ago about a month before she had rejoined Mossad. Her father had welcomed her back without any question when he found out what had taken place at NCIS and the great loss that the agency had suffered.

He wasn't heartless, no matter how much he seemed it, he understood that his daughter could no longer stay With NCIS and all of the memories it held.

"Or, you just wanted to talk to me and you knew finding want to, you knew this was the only way you could talk to me," Ziva sighed, she felt just as tired as she looked.

"Maybe, but if you are not down here to complete a mission, then why are you down here and not in Israel with you father and the rest of Mossad?" Tony asked as he laid some papers on the desk that had useless words typed onto them.

"For the same reason I am down here at this time of the year every year," Ziva snapped at him, how dare he act as if he didn't know.

"Your not the only one who lost someone, Ziva," Tony sneered at her.

"Oh yes, I forgot, I am sorry about your loss recently, Gibbs was a great-," Ziva was quickly interrupted by Tony.

"Do you even know why he died? He died because he couldn't take the heartache of her being dead anymore!" He shouted as he slammed his fist on the cold metal table.

"Lucky him," Ziva said with a scoff and an emotionless face.

"That's all you have to say?" he asked as he clenched his fist and clenched his jaw.

"What do you want me to say, Tony? That I feel sad that he's gone? I could tell you that, but I would be lying, I haven't felt a thing sense the day she died. I said lucky him, because I wish I was able to die as well, but am not able to die, I have to live without her, do you have any idea what it is like to lose the person you fell in love with and you were never able to tell her that you loved her. I can tell you Tony, I would never wish this pain on anybody," Ziva said as she leaned forward put her head in her hands and clenched her wild curls tightly between her fingers.

Tony stared at Ziva for a few moments until Ziva violently threw her head back up and sat back in the chair, but she left one tightly clenched hand on the table, Ziva also refused to look at Tony.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Tony asked as he placed a comforting hand over Ziva's.

"I do, she didn't know it, but I was hers, I would have dropped everything and anything I was doing if she had wanted to do something or if she needed me to do something, even if she had just wanted someone to talk to, I was hers Tony, I will always be hers," Ziva said as tears filled her eyes, tears that she wouldn't let fall until she was kneeling in front of her beloved's grave.

"Abby knows, Ziva," Tony said as he stood up and opened the door, "Trust me, she knows," he said as he winked at Ziva.

"How do you know?" Ziva asked as she looked up at Tony with eyes that were filled with both tears and wonder.

"Because I know Abby would never leave us behind, she defiantly wouldn't leave you alone, you were special to her. Come on, I'll give you a ride to the cemetery, McGee, Palmer and I where already planning on going to tell Abby happy birthday," he said as Ziva stood up.

"Thank you, Tony," Ziva said with a kind smile.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, my love," Ziva said as she kneeled before Abby's grave.

"I think about you everyday, I think about how much I miss you, I think about how beautiful you were and how beautiful you probably are now, and I think about how you died," Ziva said with a sniffle, " You were so brave that day, my love," Ziva said as she wiped a tear away.

_"Thank you, Ziva," Abby whispered as she placed a see through hand on Ziva's shoulder._

_She knew that none of them could hear her, but she prayed that just this once her next whisper would reach Ziva._

_Abby crouched down next to Ziva and leaned in so that her lips were next to Ziva's ear._

_"I love you too, my sweet, don't ever doubt that. I will see you again, my love," Abby whispered._

__Ziva heard her as clear as day, when she heard Abby, her tears turned to tears of joy and she smiled brightly at the realization that Tony was right, she hadn't left her behind.


	12. Just For You

**This chapter was written for my beta: StraightJacket xD, I'm here for you my dear friend.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Just For You

"Shelby, wait!" I heard Abby call behind me as I ran down the horribly bright, white halls.

I said nothing, but I didn't slow down, I kept my pace set, I had to get to her, she needed me.

I stalked up to a nurse and looked at her with emotionless eyes.

I had opened my mouth to speak to her when I heard my name being called by a woman who was waving at me to get my attention.

"Shelby, over here," Sarah called as I quickly walked in her direction.

"She's in there," Sarah said when I got closer as she pointed to the door directly across from her.

I walked in the bright room to see the small woman struggling with a doctor who was trying to hold her down so that he could sedate her.

I walked up behind him, grabbed the collar of his white coat, and ripped him back. I turned him so that he was facing me, then I grabbed onto his coat once more with both hands this time, I turned us both and I shoved him back.

"Get out," I growled with danger glinting in my bright green eyes.

"But, I c-can't, I-I-I," he stuttered as he looked into my eyes.

"Get out," I barked at him and he scrambled out of the door, slamming it shut behind himself.

I turned to her with a guarded expression and she crossed her arms as I looked her up and down, silently examining her.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a gruff voice.

"Fine," she said with her Scottish accent.

"Yeah, sure," I scoffed as I shifted my weight onto one leg.

We stood there in silence for a few moments, silently trying to beat the other at not breaking the silence, finally, I gave in, I could let her win just this once.

"Today, must not be fun for you," I said as I found my shoes suddenly very interesting.

"And a few weeks ago must have been hard for you," she said in return, I felt her words hit my heart like she had hit me with her own fist.

"You were there for me, Andi, now I'm here for you," I said simply.

"I don't need you here," she growled, but I knew she was lying, these things always started the same with us, if we were hurting we would hide it and act as if nothing was wrong, but we always ended up cracking.

"Yeah sure, says the woman in the hospital bed. Why do you always end up here?" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you really here?" she growled.

"Like I said, I'm here for you, just for you," I said calmly.

"I don't need you here, Shelby," she yelled as she slammed her fist on the bed by her sides.

"I don't believe that," I said calmly in return.

"I don't want you here," she yelled.

"Well that's too damn bad," I said loudly as I walked over to the side of her bed and sat down next to her, crossing both my legs and arms.

"I'm staying," I said simply.

"Why don't you understand?" she yelled in frustration and I knew I was finally getting through her walls once more.

"I do understand, that's why I'm here," I said as I started to pick at my nails.

"Get out," she said as she pointed to the door.

"No," I said without looking at her.

"Get out you bitch," she roared again.

"No," I said loudly as I finally looked up at her.

That's when it finally happened, she finally let the tears spill over.

I felt my own tears rise into my eyes as I thought of the people we had lost, she hadn't been available on the day I needed her, so I hadn't mourned, but I could mourn along with her now.

"I know," I whispered as I wrapped her in a hug.

We cried together, alone in our own, little sad and lonely world, where people that were to young died and their deaths ripped large holes in the hearts of the people they left behind.


	13. Aftermath

**I am having even more technical difficulties, so if this chapter is sucky, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Aftermath

"Abby," Ziva panted as her naked lover crawled up her body.

She was currently lying naked on the bed with nothing covering her, both of her wrist handcuffed to the headboard.

"Yes," Abby whispered with a smirk as she hovered over her lover.

Abby was on her hands and knees with Ziva's naked and glistening body beneath her and she looked down at her lover with eyes filled with love as her raven hair framed her face.

"No more, please?" Ziva asked as she panted.

Abby had kept Ziva in that position for hours, causing her lover to scream her name over and over again, bringing her to her peak in different ways.

"Is my little assassin tired?"Abby teased as she ran a fingernail lightly over her stomach.

Ziva moaned at the sensation the offending fingernail caused.

"Yes, please, no more," Ziva begged with pleading eyes.

"Alright, no more for now. When you have rested, we will continue," Abby said before she leaned down and pecked Ziva's pouting lips.

"Thank you," Ziva sighed as Abby leaned up to undo the cuffs around her wrist.

Ziva hissed in slight pain as she brought her stiff arms down next to her body.

Abby continued to straddle Ziva when she saw this, she leaned forward slightly and massaged the taunt muscles in Ziva's shoulder's and upper arms.

"Thank you," Ziva said again as Abby moved to her other arm.

"My pleasure, my love," Abby whispered before she pecked Ziva's lips once more and moved to lie down next to Ziva.

Ziva used every ounce of strength she had left to curl into Abby, Abby then wrapped her arms around Ziva's body, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away," Abby admitted with a shy smirk.

"Now, I didn't much mind it, I just need a break or I will pass out next time and I won't wake up until tomorrow night," Ziva laughed.

"Mmm, Ziva, sleep, you will need you rest," Abby said slyly before kissing the top of her lover's head and closing her own eyes.


	14. Learning

**Thank you for the reviews the few of you that have reviewed, without you, there would be no chapters to this story.** **So here is another chapter as a thank you.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Learning

"Like this?" Ziva asked as she pointed to the word on the paper with the eraser of the pencil.

"Almost," Abby replied as she leaned forward, "But your 'V' is more of a 'W'," she pointed out.

"How does a 'V' look again?" Ziva asked.

"Like this," Abby said as she gently took the eraser from Ziva and erased the extra leg.

"Oh, so a 'W' is like an upside down 'M', Yes?" Ziva asked with a confused look at Abby.

"That's right," Abby said with a smile.

"Why don't you try your last name now?" Abby suggested encouragingly.

Abby could still remember how this had gotten started.

* * *

"Abby, do you have the test results?" Ziva asked as she walked into the woman's lab alone.

"Yep," Abby said curtly as she handed Ziva the paper without looking at her.

She didn't want anything to do with the woman, she wouldn't let herself grow close to another person only to have them ripped away from her.

"What are they?" Ziva asked with a glance at the paper.

"Read them for yourself," Abby snapped without looking at the woman.

Ziva was silent for a moment, Abby thought she was reading the results, she didn't expect what happened next.

"I can not do that," Ziva said too softly for Abby to understand, but loud enough to let her know she had said something.

"What was that?" Abby said without any emotion as she looked into her microscope.

"I said I can not do that," Ziva said just loud enough for Abby to hear as she looked down with a bit of shame.

Abby stood still for a moment before slowly turning around to face the woman who was staring down at her feet with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" she asked with confusion.

"I mean, that I can not read the results," Ziva said with a shake of her head without look up into Abby's face.

For a moment, Abby thought Ziva was just being stubborn.

"Why can't you?" Abby asked as she leaned back against the metal table behind her that held both of her computers and crossed her arms.

"Because I can not read English, I can speak it, but I can not read or write it, only Gibbs, my father and the director know this," Ziva admitted with a bit of annoyance.

"But you do paperwork, I've seen you doing it upstairs," Abby said with confusion.

"All the paperwork I do is translated into Hebrew, so that I can fill it out, then it is translated back into English by Gibbs or the Director so they can read it and file it," Ziva explained.

For a moment they were both silent, finally Abby relaxed and placed her hands on the edge of the table behind her.

"Your telling the truth, aren't you?" Abby said with a bit of astonishment.

"Yes, I would appreciate if you did not mention this to anyone else, especially anyone on the team, I do not wish for Tony to have another reason to give me a hard time," Ziva said as she finally looked up, but she didn't look the Goth in the eye.

"I won't tell anyone," Abby said holding her hand out expectantly.

"Thank you, do you want me to shake your hand?" Ziva asked with confusion.

"No," Abby laughed softly, "I was going to read the results to you, but if you'd rather read it on your own..." she said letting her sentence trail off.

"No, ummm.. Thank you," Ziva said handing Abby the paper.

"No problem, basically the fingerprint was a match with our suspect," Abby said with a slight smile, it was good to know that Ziva David wasn't as perfect as she seemed.

"Thank you," Ziva said before she left.

Abby had later told Ziva to stay after everyone had left. That night after every one had left, Abby brought Ziva down to her lab and started to teach Ziva every letter in the alphabet.

* * *

"D-A-V-I-E-D, is that right?" Ziva asked after she finished.

"Close, but its not spelled like that on your passport and license as well as your licence," Abby said as she gently took the pencil from Ziva and erasing the 'E' and the 'D' before handing it back to Ziva.

"But I thought that 'I' and 'E' made the 'eee' sound," Ziva said as she looked up from the paper with confusion.

"That's true, but names are tricky, especially last names, your name is spelled like the name David but its pronounced Daveed," Abby agreed.

"I see," Ziva said before looking down at the paper.

For a few moments, Ziva didn't move, until finally she started writing.

Ziva put her pencil to the paper and repeated the name 'David' over and over again.

"So it would be D-A-V-I-D?" Ziva asked as she wrote the last two letters.

"That's write," Abby said with a smile.

"Here are your menu's ladies," a woman with an old fashioned baby blue dress said as she laid the menus down, "I'll be back in a minute," she said.

"Thank you," both the women said to her as she ran off to her next table.

"Abby are you sure none of the team will find us here, it is a Saturday, we are all off, what if they come here?" Ziva asked nervously.

That was one of the things Abby loved about the time she had been spending teaching Ziva, she got to see a whole side of her that no one else did.

"I'm sure, I come here every chance I get, the food is great and everything is home made, its been around for over forty years, not once have I seen anyone at the team here, even if someone shows up, then we hide the evidence and act normal," Abby explained.

"You have the answer to everything do you not?" Ziva asked with a smile.

She was starting to see why everyone at NCIS loved Abby so much.

"I try to," Abby joked with a smirk as she looked down at her menu.

Ziva laughed before doing the same, this was the most nerve wracking thing for her, being in public and trying to read English, she was always so worried someone would figure her out, she hadn't gone out until Abby started to take her out and even then, Ziva had been reluctant until Abby explained that it would be an easier method to teaching her then just pointing to one word on a page and telling her to sound it out.

"Would you like some help," Abby asked when she noticed Ziva kicking her feet nervously under the table as she looked at the menu.

"Yes please," Ziva said as she slid her menu more towards Abby, she was surprised when Abby pushed it back towards her and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked with fear, she feared that Abby was tired of teaching her.

"No where, scoot over," Abby said as she waved her hands slightly, gesturing for Ziva to scoot farther into her side of the booth.

"I can read upside down and any other way you have me read it, but sometimes its nice to read normally," Abby explained as she sat down next to Ziva.

"Thank you," Ziva said as Abby opened her menu.

"Lets start with a drink, what kind of soda do you like?" Abby asked her.

Ziva started to look nervous again, she knew what they called it in Hebrew, but Ziva never tried to read the English label.

"Ziva, just take your time, describe it and I'll try my best to guess it," Abby said reassuring.

"Its clear and bubbly," Ziva explained.

"Alright that narrows it down to two things, one more thing to narrow it down, did it come in a just green can or did it come in a green and blue can?" Abby asked her.

"Green and blue," Ziva answered her with a nod.

"Sprite, I'm almost a hundred percent sure that's what it is," Abby said with a smile.

"Your guess is much better than mine at this point," Ziva said with her own smile.

"Hey ladies, lets start you off with a drink, what would you like," the woman asked as she pulled out a pen and a notepad.

"I'll have a coke," Abby said with a smile.

"And for you sweetheart?" the woman asked with a friendly smile.

"I will have a sprite," Ziva said with a kind smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks," the woman said before leaving.

"Abby, was that woman flirting with me?" Ziva asked the Goth.

"No, why?" Abby asked with a confused expression.

"She called me sweetheart, that is a term that is used when addressing a lover, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, sometimes, but it is also a normal term most times it is a term of affection, for a child and parent or other family members, sometimes it is used to describe something you think is cute, like a pet or a baby, other times it is simply used like the people here use it, it is a part of their everyday speaking habits," Abby explained.

"Oh, I see," Ziva said with a smile.

"Don't worry about the food, I know something you'll like," Abby said with a smug smile.

When the woman came back and brought them their drinks and asked what they wanted to eat, Abby had gestured for the woman to come closer before whispering in her ear.

The woman smiled and said she would be right back with the order.

"Oh, so now its a surprise," Ziva said with a sly smile.

"Yes, drink your sprite," Abby said with a charming smirk.

The lady was back soon with their meal, when she set down a basket full of steak fries and a large chocolate milkshake.

Abby thanked the woman and the woman left with a smile.

Ziva took one of the potato wedges and almost put it in her mouth when Abby caught her wrist.

"Give me that?" Abby said with a smile.

"Why?" Ziva asked with and accusing and confused stare.

"Don't ask why, just give me it and close your eyes," Abby said with a mischievous smile.

Ziva looked at Abby for a moment before taking a leap of faith and doing as Abby said.

It was only a moment later that Abby gave her another request.

"Open your mouth," Abby said quietly.

"Abby -," Ziva started, but she was interrupted by Abby.

"Ziva," Abby said as she placed a soothing and comforting hand over one of Ziva's, "Trust me," Abby pleaded.

Ziva found herself yearning to do as Abby asked.

Ziva finally opened her mouth and kept her eyes closed. She felt something be placed in her mouth, it was cold and warm at the same time, it was both sweet and salty.

"Bite," Abby told her.

Ziva did just that and opened her eyes to find Abby smiling at her.

Ziva finished chewing what was in her mouth and swallowed.

"What was that?" she asked with a slightly shocked face due to the amazing mix the two flavors made.

"I'll answer your question after you answer my next one, did you like it?" Abby asked as she picked up a potato wedge.

"Yes, I did, now answer my question Ms. Sciuto," Ziva said with a mocking look.

Abby said nothing, but she dipped the potato wedge into the milkshake and took a bite of it she then turned and gave Ziva a closed mouth smile as she chewed her food.

"That's what the one milkshake was for," Ziva said with sudden realization.

"Yes, I told you you would like it," Abby said with a smile.

"And, as always, you were right Abby," Ziva said as she copied Abby's move with the potato wedges.

"Alright enough talk, time for some more spelling," Abby said as she took another bite of a potato wedge.

Ziva grabbed her pencil and paper and readied herself for Abby to give her the next word.

Ziva didn't know everything about Abby, she didn't have as many records as the rest of the team, in fact, Ziva couldn't find a thing before the time that Abby was the age of fourteen, when she was found by a few police, then she was put into a foster home, the first fourteen years of Abby's life were a mystery that Ziva didn't think anyone knew about besides Abby, but that was okay, she liked slowly working on getting to know the woman, maybe one day, she would learn more about Abby's first fourteen years and maybe at that same time, Abby would know more about her then any other human being.


	15. Not Fair

**I know its been a while, but I have had some stuff going on.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Not Fair

Its not fair really.

That she has become a dark and twisted person, it wasn't her fault, well, not entirely anyways.

All she did was love, maybe she even loved too much and she paid for it.

She had her heart ripped out, the person she had given it to, unknowingly tore, smashed and twisted it, until it no longer beat for the right reasons.

It used to beat for that person, that person that she had loved so much, but yet they never gave any signal or sign that they knew she felt this way or that they felt the same.

Its not fair,

To watch the one she loves, be held in the arms of another.

Watch as they flirt and kiss in front of her. How dare they show affection like that in front of her. Don't they know that she is dying inside every time they even touch.

It kills her to even breath now.

But she knows one thing.

If she has to go, because she can no longer breath, because of them.

Then she will take the one she loves with her.

Whether they believe that it is fair or not.


	16. She's Not Gone

**I know I should be studdying, but I have had this idea for quite a long time.**

**Please read and review**

She's Not Gone

"So how has Abby been?" Ziva asked as she tried to act casual while she fiddled with her ponytail.

She was once again returning to NCIS, everyone thought she was dead on the account that she had faked her own death. She didn't fake it because she was being tortured, she faked it to get everyone at NCIS off her back about coming back.

Ziva took note of Tony's fingers clenching tightly around the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and his jaw was clenched shut as well.

Ziva watched him with confusion, she knew something was wrong and that something had to do with Abby somehow.

She was about to ask what was wrong when McGee interrupted from the back seat.

"Why did you fake your own death, Ziva?" he asked knowing that he had hit a nerve.

He didn't care if it hurt her for him to ask this, he wanted to know what made her do such a thing that set off such a horrible chain reaction.

Ziva looked down at her lap.

"I do not want to talk about that," she said calmly before she looked up at Tony with confused and worried eyes.

"What is wrong with, Abby?" she asked as she looked between the two men.

"Abby is alive, that's all that matters," Tony snapped.

The car was silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Ziva, wait!" Tony yelled as he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from entering the lab.

"No, Tony, I have waited long enough," she said as she pulled her wrist free and walked quickly into the lab with Tony right behind her.

Ziva's excited smile fell when she caught sight of an unfamiliar woman in the lab.

The woman was wearing a lab coat so Ziva assumed that it was Abby's new assistant.

The thought made her smile come back a little bit.

Ziva turned to Tony with that slight smile.

"Where is, Abby?" she asked.

"Ziva, Abby doesn't work here anymore," Tony explained slowly and calmly as if he was trying not to make her upset.

Ziva's smile changed to one of disbelief.

"What do you mean? Where does she work?" Ziva asked in a slightly skeptical voice.

"Ziva, something happened when you were gone. Something happened after you faked your death," he explained slowly.

Ziva's smile fell completely.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Lets go somewhere else to talk about this," Tony said as he led her away.

* * *

Tony stopped in front of a large building that had bars on its windows and iron doors.

I looked up at the letters at the top of the building before looking back at Tony.

"Tony, this is a mental hospital, what are we doing here?" Ziva asked with confusion.

Tony shut off the car and sat silent for a moment before he spoke.

"When everyone thought you were dead, again, we all took it hard, but Abby kept her hopes up. When we found that this time it was for real, or we were so sure it was, we told her. That's when everything went down hill for Abby," Tony paused and swallowed thickly.

"Abby's mind started to leave her, it started with small things, she would miss days of work and she wouldn't even remember doing it. Then things got worse, Abby started talking like she was living a past moment. Then she would talk about things that didn't even make sense. Finally, one day she just disappeared, I found her after a week, she had cuts all up and down her arms and legs, none of them were too deep, but they were still there, only a few were bad enough to leave scars. When I found her I tried everything, but she just kept staring at something I couldn't see and she wouldn't move or talk, it was like she was dead, but she was still breathing and her heart still beat," Tony took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I took her to the hospital and the transferred her here. They told me to try everything I could maybe talk about the thing that caused her to have a mental breakdown. I finally found what it was that caused her to start to lose it, I tried to talk to her about it and she started screaming and freaking out, she still freaks out every few weeks and they strap her down to the bed. Lets hope today isn't what one of those days," Tony said as he started to get out of the car.

"Tony?" Ziva said as they walked up to the building.

"Yes, Ziva?" he answered as they entered the large building.

"What started Abby's breakdowns?" she asked with fear that she already knew the truth about what had cause Abby's downfall.

Tony turned to his friend and looked at her silently with sympathy in his eyes before he spoke.

"Your death did," he said softly before he continued to walk into the building.

* * *

"Right down here," a nurse said as she led both Tony and Ziva down a large hallway.

Every wall in the hospital was a bright white and the fluorescent lights made the halls even brighter to a painful degree. Every step they took echoed loudly down the too quiet halls.

The nurse stopped in front of a door and unlocked it before opening the door and walking into a room that had a chair facing the window that looked out on the garden where they would sometimes allow the patients to walk through. There was a bed with white sheets and it was made.

"Ziva wait," Tony said as he grabbed her shoulder to stop her from following the nurse.

"What, Tony," Ziva said impatiently.

"Before you go in there, you have to know, she's gone, Ziva, and I don't think there is a chance that she will ever be back," he said with caution and sadness in his eyes.

Ziva said nothing, but she turned to watch the nurse who was walking toward the window.

"You have visitors today, Abby," she said in an upbeat voice as she opened the blinds more, they had only been slightly opened.

She turned back to the chair and bent down while fiddling with something that was in the chair.

"You can come in and see her," the nurse said with a smile as she stood up and looked at them.

Ziva didn't hesitate to walk in with Tony behind her.

Ziva walked around the chair and stood in front of what was once her friend.

"Abby?" Ziva said in a shaky voice as the woman in front of her seemed to stare right through her at something only she could see.

Ziva crouched down so that she was at eye level with the woman.

Ziva reached forward with a shaky hand as she almost touched her cheek before she decided better of it and she slowly seemed to follow the outline of Abby's body without touching it.

Ziva looked into the eyes that had once held joy and happiness and now they were empty and distant.

"No, no, you can not be gone," Ziva said in a strangled voice as her eyes watered.

"Ziva," Tony called as he tried to pull her away from the meltdown she was about to have.

Ziva cupped Abby's face and stared into the empty eyes that belonged to a woman who's soul no longer lived in their reality.

"Abby, please," Ziva said through tears.

"Ziva," Tony said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to take her away.

"No," Ziva said loudly through clenched teeth as she forcefully shrugged his hand off.

Ziva focused her attention on the woman in front of her again and her face softened.

"I did this to you," she whispered to the woman in front of her.

Tony watched from the window seal with pity for the woman, he watched her do the same thing he had done, he watched as Ziva looked for any sign of life in the body that once belonged to a beautiful and amazing woman. He watched as Ziva tried to will life back into the body. It hurt to remember how he had tried the same thing and he finally had to realize that it wouldn't work.

After a while Ziva rested her head in the woman's lap and Tony could tell that she was still crying from the shaky movements coming from the woman.

Tony looked away from the scene and rested his forehead on the window before closing his eyes. He couldn't watch this again, he was only getting his hopes up.

"Here," the nurse said quietly as she held out two plastic cups of water to him.

"Thank you," he said as he took both and set them on the window seal beside him.

"I'll leave you two alone now," she said as she left the room.

Tony never learned her name, but she had been the one to bring him to Abby's room each time.

He liked the way she cared for what used to be his best friend, she always talked to Abby as if she could still hear her and she was always kind and gentle. Tony had taken notice that the nurse had a tattoo on left arm along with a yellow and green beaded bracelet. He had never fully seen it but he had caught a few glimpses of it, he knew it began with a cursive K, but that was it.

Tony had also taken note of the heavily guarded green eyes the nurse had, they were filled with fake happiness that you had to look for to notice, Tony knew that something else lay beneath those bright green eyes sheltered by the brown and golden bangs.

Ziva had not noticed the nurse leave, nor had she noticed that Tony was lost in thoughts of his own. Ziva was focused on tearing down her world that had suddenly started crumbling down.

They stayed like this for a while, both lost in their own sad little worlds.

Ziva had started to doze off into a restless sleep when she felt something softly move.

Ziva lifted her head and stared into Abby's face with hope, but those beautiful green eyes were still empty.

Ziva caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye and she quickly turned her head to see that it was Abby's hand.

Abby's index finger was softly rubbing against the fabric of the gown that she was dressed in, but it wasn't in a twitching fashion, no this was something that Abby was personally doing.

Ziva looked back at Abby's eyes with new hope and suddenly, those empty eyes seemed to flash with something that was gone so quickly that Ziva wasn't sure if her mind was just playing tricks on her or if she had actually seen a touch of emotion in Abby's empty eyes.

Ziva saw Abby's finger still rubbing against the gown out of the corner of her eye and she smiled a little.

"Your not gone," she whispered softly.


	17. Her Queen

**I just kind of had this idea in my head for the past few days and I thought, hey, why not put it up.**

**Please read and review**

Her Queen

"The princess will probably follow in her father's footsteps," Tony sneered as he and his friends continued to work.

"I agree, she always has done whatever he wanted her to do, it is bound to happen," Abby spit out every word as if they were poison in her mouth.

Not one of them could exactly recalled what caused the sudden outbreak of war between all parts of the world, but they all knew that somehow, at one point Eli David rose to power as the almighty king of the world and his daughter was the heir to the throne.

"She and her father will bring destruction to us all," Tony spit out the words as he stood up with disgust in his face.

As they all put their own input in with anger and hurt in their voices, they were being unknowingly being watched, around the corner of the great castle was the princess that they were talking about.

"Abby, why is it that you barley say anything about the princess, you barley put in your own input, you really only say that you agree," Tony said as he got into her face with an accusing look.

"What are you playing at, Tony," Abby said as she stood up to meet his accusing look.

"You don't hate her as much as the rest of us do, do you?" he said with a dangerous smirk and for a moment, Ziva feared for the woman who used to be her friend.

"You don't know what your talking about, Tony," Abby said as she turned around and walked away in the direction of the woman she didn't know was watching her.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her.

"Somewhere away from you," Abby yelled in return over her shoulder, she didn't realize how close she was to another person.

Abby's body collided with another the moment she was out of sight of her friends.

Abby gasped quietly in shock as she fell back on her butt along with the person she had run into.

Abby looked up and gasped at who she saw and she felt fear fill her at the thoughts of what might happen to her.

"Princess, I'm so sorry," Abby said quickly as she jumped up and helped Ziva up, before folding her hands in front of her and looking at the ground.

"Its alright, it was just as much my fault as it was yours," Ziva said politely.

Abby felt herself start to shake with fear at the thoughts of her punishment.

"Abigail, what's wrong?" Ziva said as she lifted her chin with her finger, forcing her to look at her.

"Aren't you going to punish me, princess?" Abby asked as she tried to stay calm.

"Why would I do that, I told you that it was my fault as well," Ziva said calmly with a content smile.

"I have seen other people get punished for simply grazing your hand against yours," Abby said with fear evident in her voice now.

"Abigail," Ziva said as she lightly gripped Abby's chin.

Abby closed her eyes and waited for a slap at least.

Abby definitely didn't expect what Ziva did next.

Ziva leaned forward and closed her eyes before she grazed her lips against the other woman's before she pulled back slightly and whispered to the woman.

"You are not other people," Ziva said with a sly smirk.

Abby opened her eyes with confusion and slight fear still filling them.

"Princess?" Abby asked with confusion.

"Come with me," Ziva said as she took Abby's hand gently and started to lead her away.

* * *

"Sit," Ziva commanded as she shut the door behind her.

Abby sat on the edge of the large bed and waited nervously for what was going to happen next.

Ziva sat on Abby's lap, the used to be Goth's legs were pressed together between Ziva's spread one's as Ziva softly played with the little hairs on the back of Abby's neck with her finger.

Ziva looked into Abby's face with a content smile.

"Princess?" Abby said again, it seemed to be the only word she could say.

Ziva's smile faltered a bit.

"That is not my name, Abigail," Ziva said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I just do not wished to be punished for disrespecting someone of the royal family," Abby said nervously without meeting Ziva's eyes.

Ziva cupped Abby's face.

"Abigail, look at me," Ziva said sternly.

Abby quickly obeyed just like she had been trained herself to do.

"I will never, let anyone, hurt or punish you," Ziva said with assurance in her eyes.

Abby smiled a bit and met Ziva's eyes.

"I bet you say that to a lot of girls, huh? Abby said with a sad look, she had no doubt that she was just one in the countless of men and women that were brought into this room for the very same reason that she was here.

Ziva's chuckled slightly.

"No actually, I do not. You are the first person who has ever been brought back to my room. You have let other people cloud your judgement of me, Abigail. I have wanted to walk up to you in front of everyone and kiss you before asking you to be mine, in front of everyone, but I did not want the other's to think differently of you," Ziva said before she pecked Abby's lips softly.

Abby looked down in between their bodies as the tears slid down her face.

"Abigail?" Ziva asked in concern.

Abby attached her lips to Ziva's before pulling back and looking into Ziva's eyes with her own tearful ones.

"You have no idea how much have missed you," Abby sniffled.

"Just as much as I have missed you?" Ziva said with a slight tremble of her lip.

Abby attached her lips to Ziva's and fell back on the amazingly soft bed with Ziva in her arms.

* * *

"Ziva?" Abby asked as she lay naked with her head on the top part of Ziva's breast and she drew random patterns on Ziva's stomach.

"Yes, Abigail?" Ziva answered, she had her arm wrapped around Abby's waist while the hand was tucked under her head.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked as Ziva started to notice that the patterns being drawn on her stomach became jerky and shaky.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked as she kissed the top of Abby's head.

"I can't act like this never happened and I can't lie to Tony and the others about what has happened between us," Abby explained.

"I do not want us to act like this never happened, I would actually enjoy continuing these types of acts between us among other things, such as dates and simply spending time together, but as for not lying to Tony and the other's about us, if you do not want to tell them, I suggest spending more time with me and trying to avoid them," Ziva explained calmly.

"I can't tell them, Ziva, if I told them, I would be considered a trader when Tony was already suspicious of me," Abby explained.

"Everything will work its way out, my sweet, we will worry more about these things later, for now, let us go to sleep," Ziva said as she pulled Abby up higher on the bed so that Abby's head was next to her own.

Abby smiled at the woman and she softly skimmed her lips against her new lover's before she tucked her head under the other woman's chin.

Ziva wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and held her close before she closed her own eyes and was lulled to sleep by her beloved's breathing.

"Goodnight, my queen," she whispered to her sleeping lover, just before she fell asleep.


	18. Don't Tell

**I've kinda been wanting to write a fic that kind of went along these lines.** **Tell me what you think.**

**Please read and review**

Don't Tell

Abby doesn't know how long its been or when she started being so careless with her "gift".

She's had the "gift" for as long as she could remember and her mama taught her to be extremely careful when there was a chance that other people could be around.

Never before had Abby been so careless about using her "gift" in her whole entire life.

Until a few months ago, she had only ever used her "gift" when she was in the safety of her home and even then she took precautions to cover all of the windows in her home. Everything had been fine then, but now Abby had started using the "gift" a few months ago when she thought everyone had gone home and she was still at work, now she was paying the ultimate price.

She hadn't been doing anything fancy with the "gift" she was simply writing down some notes without touching anything, she was using her mind and allowing it to carry out her duties.

Usually, she was using her "gift" to do many other things, today was a day that something inside her told her to be careful.

She had listened, but only slightly, she should have listened more carefully or just restrained to use the "gift" until she got home.

When she had heard a gasp, Abby let the pencil fall and she swiftly turned around in her chair and stood up in shock to see Ziva standing there.

Ziva looked from the fallen pencil on the ground, to Abby, to the pencil and back to Abby again.

Abby could form one of her rants, she sat there for a little while trying to come up with a lie, come up with anything to say, but nothing came out.

Finally, she was able to form two simple words that she prayed would work.

"Don't Tell," she pleaded.

Ziva felt something inside her, tug at her heart at the look of fear in the woman's face and the desperation that she had heard in her plea.

Ziva shook her head before she spoke.

"I won't," she said calmly.

Both women stayed silent for a while, one mind stirring with fear while the other stirred with confusion and curiosity.

Finally, one of them spoke.

"Can you do it again?" Ziva asked with wonder and curiosity in her voice.

The corners of Abby's mouth turned up slightly at the request.

"I can do more than that," Abby said with slight excitement, never before had she been able to share her secret with another human being besides her mother, now she had someone to share it with, someone who didn't fear it.

"Show me?" Ziva asked with a slight smile.

Abby smiled and Ziva felt a tug as the knife on her hip was drawn out of its hiding place and it floated over to Abby who patiently waited with her hand out as if landed softly on her hand.

Abby held out the knife with the handle facing Ziva as she waited for the woman to come closer and take it from her.

Ziva hesitated and Abby picked up on it immediately. Suddenly, Abby's smile turned to a frown and she looked down.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I should have known better than to continue to show you what I could do, please just go," Abby said as she walked up to Ziva and handed her the knife before returning to her work.

Ziva felt her heart drop, she didn't mean for Abby to think that she was frightened, in all reality, she was anything but frightened.

"I was not scared," Ziva said quietly.

Abby scoffed, but she didn't turn around.

"I saw you hesitate," she snapped without turning around.

"I was not scared, I was amazed and awestruck, I could not make myself move, please, do not hide this from me," Ziva said with slight hope and amazement evident in her voice.

Abby pondered this for a moment before she turned around.

"You weren't scared of me?" she asked in confusion.

"I do not think I could ever, be afraid of you, Abigail," Ziva said slowly.

"Come here," Abby said and suddenly, Ziva was pressed tightly against her and Abby had wrapped her arms around the woman to stop her from bouncing back.

Abby took one of Ziva's hands in her own and she wrapped her other hand around Ziva's waist, as if she was going to lead them in a dance.

"Are you afraid now?" Abby whispered as she looked down at Ziva and tilted her head to the side a little.

Ziva searched her inner being for any form of fear and found none.

"No," she said confidently.

"You should be," Abby said sternly.

"I'm so much stronger with this than you think I am," she continued.

"I do not care," Ziva said confidently.

Abby tilted her head a little more as she looked down at the woman with confusion.

"I'm an apex predator, Ziva, and your standing in my arms right now, I could crush you, with a thought, that's all it would take, do you understand that?" she asked in confusion.

"I do," Ziva said with a nod.

"Then why aren't you scared?" Abby asked, she had never met a woman who embraced danger the way this woman did, as if she was welcoming death on her doorstep.

"Because I am too busy thinking, that I have never felt safer in someone's arms," Ziva said as she licked her lips that were suddenly dry.

"You find comfort in knowing that I could kill you and it wouldn't even take that much effort," Abby asked with a confused and bewildered smile.

"No, I find comfort in knowing that I do not have to worry about protecting someone when I am around you, because you can protect everyone around me and protect yourself as well as me, for just one moment, I do not have to have my guard up, I do not have to worry, do you know how rare a moment like that is for someone like me," all the while, when Ziva was saying these words, she rested her free hand above Abby's breast and she slowly released Abby's other hand and slowly trailed it down Abby's arm until it joined the other above Abby's breast, she then rested her head on Abby's shoulder so that her lips almost rested against Abby's neck.

Abby swallowed thickly and she wrapped her other arm snugly around Ziva's waist.

"I can protect you Ziva, but only on two conditions," Abby said with a stern voice.

"I will do anything," Ziva said with confidence and Abby suddenly saw how much Ziva valued moments when she didn't have to protect herself or anyone else.

"The first thing, is that you can't tell anyone," Abby said as she rested her cheek on top of Ziva's head.

"I will not tell unless you want me to," Ziva said before she waited patiently for the second condition.

"The second thing, is that you have to be mine and mine alone," Abby said as she swallowed thickly.

Ziva thought for a few moments before making her decision, she wanted these moments of freedom and for as long as she could remember and secretly she had been quiet attracted and drawn toward Abby by her heart.

"Forever, Abigail, I will be yours and yours alone, forever," she said as she reached up and cupped Abby's face before bringing her lips down to meet hers.

* * *

Ziva smiled at the fond memory as she continued to make dinner.

Ziva suddenly caught movement out of the corner of her eye and she quickly snatched the wooden spoon out of the air.

"Abigail, how many times do I have to tell you, no!" Ziva mock scolded her girlfriend.

"Come on, Ziver, just one taste?" Abby begged.

"No, Abby, go do something productive instead of trying to sneak taste of dinner," Ziva said with a smile.

"Its your fault anyways," Abby pouted.

"Oh and how is that?" Ziva asked with a teasing smirk as she dumped some of the chopped vegetables into the pot.

"Your such a damn good cook, that I can't help myself," Abby teased in return as she raised the pot cover for her lover.

"Thank you," Ziva said with a smile before she turned around.

"Come here," Abby said and this time, Ziva walked to her, knowing that if she did not walk over to Abby herself, they Abby would bring her to herself.

"Yes?" Ziva said as she stood in front of the woman she had loved now for quiet sometime.

"What were you thinking about, just a few minutes ago?" Abby asked as she took Ziva's hand in her own and played with the engagement ring on the woman's hand with her free one.

Ziva smiled contently as she watched her lover.

"About the first time you showed me your "gift"," she said with a fond smile at her lover.

Abby smiled up at the woman.

"That was the first time you promised to be mine, forever," Abby said with a content smile.

"I have kept both of my promises so far, yes?" Ziva asked with a slightly impressed smile.

"Yes and speaking of that, have you written your vows yet, we wouldn't want to be missing those tomorrow now would we?" Abby teased.

"Yes, I have," Ziva said with a teasing smirk.

"Can I see them?" Abby asked with curiosity.

"No, you can wait to hear them tomorrow like everyone else who is going to the wedding," Ziva teased as she went back to cooking dinner.

Abby thought back on their relationship and she smiled at the thought that their relationship had started with two simple words.

When she had said to her now lover: Don't Tell


	19. Distractions

**Just something cute I thought of while I was trying to work my way through my writer's block.**

**Please read and review**

Distractions

"There is no way your going to beat me," Abby said as she didn't remove her eyes from the computer screen.

McGee and Abby were having a a video game competition down in Abby's lab since there were no new cases and they weren't working on a current case.

Tony and Ziva stood back and watched as the two computer geniuses became engrossed in their competition.

"Oh guess again," McGee retorted from the other side of the room.

McGee was sitting at one end of the lab with his laptop at the metal table, while Abby sat at her desk with her up to date computer.

The two grew silent again and Tony and Ziva shared a look as they watched their two friends.

"Damn it," McGee grumbled to himself as his look of concentration grew a little nervous.

Ziva went and stood behind her friend and watching in confusion as Abby and McGee's character's fought.

"Do not tell me you are losing, cause if you are, I will not hear the end of it until next week," she whispered to him.

"Sorry, but so far she is beating me," McGee said as his fingers frantically moved across the keyboard.

"Damn, what can I do to help?" Ziva asked with a look of intent.

"Distract her," McGee said quickly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ziva asked with slight confusion.

"Ziva, your her girlfriend, I'm sure you'll think of something," McGee said quickly without taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him.

"Yes, but when she gets like this with her video games, being her girlfriend doesn't usually work in my favor," Ziva chuckled.

"Well then you'll just have to turn it up a few notches," McGee said, he usually wouldn't make such a comment, but he was is a dire situation and he was saying things that he usually wouldn't say.

"Alright," Ziva sighed with disbelief.

Ziva started toward her girlfriend and she started to think on ways to distract her.

Ziva pulled her curls out of her ponytail and shook her head back and forth a bit to get them to be a bit more wild then they already were, she knew Abby liked it when her curls were messy like she had just woken up.

Ziva made her stride a little lazy as walked over to Abby.

Abby saw Ziva coming out of the corner of her eye and she quickly pressed pause, pausing the fight between her and McGee as Ziva moved her arm away from the keyboard so that she could sit in her lap.

Ziva sat in her lap with her legs sideways and her left arm wrapped around Abby's neck while she laid her head on Abby's shoulder. Abby's legs made a cross with Ziva's as she let Ziva get adjusted before she kissed the top of Ziva's head and moved her arm around Ziva and returning it to the keyboard before pressing play again.

Ziva watched silently for a few moments as the two character's on the screen started fighting again.

Finally, Ziva started in on her plan.

"Abigail," she whispered into Abby's ear.

Abby made a noise to let her know that she was listening and Ziva leaned in a bit closer so that Abby could feel her warm breath on her ear.

"I love you," Ziva said in a seductive tone.

Ziva felt the shiver run through Abby's body, but she didn't seem to falter in her game.

"I love you too," Abby said without looking away from the screen.

Ziva's brown furrowed with slight frustration and she decided that she would have to turn the heat up on her girlfriend.

Ziva rested her head back on Abby's shoulder, but this time she started to place small kisses on Abby's spiderweb tattoo.

Abby let out a small noise that let Ziva know that she approved of her actions.

Ziva smirked and she let her right hand, which had been previously stuck in between her and Abby's body, start to slip underneath Abby's shirt as and she started to let the tip of her nail's skim the skin lightly on Abby's back, knowing that it would give Abby goosebumps.

Ziva feared for a moment that Abby would be upset with her when she ended up loosing the competition with McGee so Ziva decided to start graveling before Abby figured out her plan.

"I really do love you," she said as she kissed Abby's neck.

"I love you too, Ziver," Abby said as she kissed Ziva's forehead without taking her eyes off of the screen in front of her.

Ziva smiled at her lover's words, she loved hearing Abby say that she loved her in return. Ziva had taken a huge leap when she gave her heart to Abby, she had loved the woman since she first saw her in the "monkey suit," as Abby called it. Ziva had been sure that her feelings had been one sided and when Abby ended up giving her a chance instead it made Ziva's world become brighter.

Ziva now sought out every chance she got to hear Abby say that she loved her in return, Ziva just couldn't take it if Abby used her like all of her previous lovers, so she sought out every chance to make Abby happy or proud to be her lover as well as causing Abby to tell her she loved her or praising her.

Abby new that secretly her lover was very insecure when it came to their relationship, she always seemed to know when Ziva was worrying the most and she always put those worries and doubts to rest.

Ziva smiled and blinked a few times to get herself back on track with her plan instead of day dreaming, she could see a slight off in the way Abby played since she had started grazing Abby's back with the tip of her nails.

Ziva put slight pressure on Abby's neck as she tried to get closer as she kissed her neck.

"Come on, Ziver, your distracting me," Abby whined as she pulled away.

Ziva put on a fake pout and she fake sniffled a bit as she laid her head back on Abby's shoulder.

Abby felt her as if her heart was being squeezed and she immediately felt bad that she had pulled away.

Abby sighed before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Ziver," she said as she kissed the top of Ziva's head without looking away from the screen.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just really want to beat McGee, we can continue afterwards," Abby said sympathetically.

Ziva smirked as a new plan formed in her mind, sure it was a much crueler plan, but Ziva had no doubt it would work.

"So this," Ziva said as she gestured to the computer, "Is more important to you, then I am," Ziva scoffed.

Abby took her eyes off of the computer screen for the first time and she looked down at Ziva with a bewildered look.

Just as soon as Abby did this, McGee took his chance and took out Abby's character, causing Abby too look back at the screen with a look of dismay and disbelief.

"No, no, no," Abby said in disbelief as she desperately tried to save her character, but in the end, McGee ended up killing Abby's character.

A loud shout of celebration was heard from McGee and Tony, Ziva smirked as her planned worked, but then she noticed the look on Abby's face.

Abby had her chin cupped in her hand with her elbow on the desk, Abby's expression was blank and her other hand was around Ziva, but it was gripping Abby's knee tightly.

"Abby," Ziva said cautiously, she knew her lover was upset.

"You did that on purpose," Abby said in a stern voice as she refused to look at Ziva.

Ziva suddenly felt that it might have been worth it to hear Abby boast about beating McGee for the next week instead of having Abby be angry with her for one more moment.

"Yes, but I am sure there will be another competition between you and McGee and next time trust me, I will be here supporting you," Ziva said cautiously as she tried to get back onto Abby's good side.

"Yeah and why would you do that?" Abby scoffed without looking at Ziva as she turned her computer off.

Ziva swallowed thickly and she moved a stray hair behind her own ear.

"Because, I love you and I hate seeing you mad at me like this," Ziva said as she sat up a little bit in Abby's lap and placed both of her hands in her own lap.

"I'm not mad, just a little disappointed, I really wanted to win that competition," Abby said with a small smile that Ziva caught causing herself to smile.

Abby knew she couldn't stay mad at her girlfriend for very long at all so she didn't try to fight it when the anger started to disappear.

Ziva smiled and she kissed her girlfriends cheek.

"There will be more competitions, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about that right now," Abby said as she finally looked at Ziva with a devious smirk.

Ziva smirked back.

"And what would it be that you would like to talk about," Ziva asked with a fake shy smile.

"I would actually, not like to talk, I would like to continue with what we were doing earlier," Abby smirked.

Ziva stood up from Abb's lap and she held out her hand for Abby to take.

As soon as Abby stood up and took Ziva's hand, Ziva started to lead Abby away into one of the rooms in the lab that was much more secluded.


	20. Whispers

**I kind of just had this idea. I hope its okay and that you all like it.**

**Please read and review**

Whispers

Ziva was getting sick and tired of all the whispers that were going around in NCIS. She had heard practically all of them, all of them involved a newly pregnant Abigail Sciuto.

None of the whispers were good whispers, one man had made the mistake of whispering something loud enough for Ziva to hear and Ziva had punched him so hard she broke his nose.

She had seen the tears in Abby's eyes every time she felt the multiple stares on her back and she heard the whispers that followed her.

Ziva shocked everyone by hugging Abby instead of waiting for Abby to hug her. She started to build a home in her arms, a home that belonged to Abby and Abby alone.

Now Ziva was heading down to the lab after hearing enough whispers about Abby to drive Ziva crazy.

Ziva stepped out of the elevator and into the lab to see that once again the music wasn't playing and the lights were dimmed.

She saw Abby in the corner with her knees held tightly against her and her head resting against them.

"Abby?" Ziva called in a sympathetic and concerned voice.

Abby didn't move, but Ziva could see her shoulder's shaking as she sobbed quietly.

Ziva sat on her knees in front of the woman, her heart ached for the poor woman, she had only had sex with one man, that man worked at NCIS and he ended up calling her a slut and spreading rumors about her, he hadn't even had the decency to wear protection.

Ziva put her hands under Abby's arms and she pulled Abby into her, she allowed the woman in her arms to shift about until she was comfortable.

It ended up with Ziva sitting Indian style with Abby sitting in her lap, her legs on either side of Ziva as her stomach pressed against the other woman's. Abby's arms were wrapped around Ziva's neck while her face was tucked into Ziva's neck.

Ziva rubbed her hands up and down Abby's back comfortingly, all the while she cooed comforting sounds in Abby's ears.

"It will be alright," Ziva whispered to her.

"No it won't," Abby sobbed into Ziva's shoulder.

"Yes it will be, I'll be here for you and your baby. Abby you'll have a little baby," Ziva said the last part with a small smile.

"My baby will have a screw up for a mother and an asshole who doesn't stick around for a father," Abby whined.

"That's not true, your baby has a wonderful mother who will love her and cherish her, you don't have to tell her who her father is," Ziva said in a sympathetic and soothing voice.

"Her huh? How are you so sure that its going to be a girl?" Abby asked as she pulled back far enough to look at Ziva with a small smile.

Ziva smiled at Abby as she looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"Just a feeling I've got," Ziva said with a smile.

Suddenly, Abby's smile faltered.

Ziva frowned at seeing this.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked with concern.

"He wants me to get an abortion, but I don't want to have one," Abby said as her eye started to water again.

Ziva's eyes filled with determination and slight anger.

"That stupid fuck does not know what he is talking about, you are the pregnant one, it is up to you what you do with the baby, your the one that will have to carry it for nine months if that's what you choose to do," Ziva said sternly.

Abby smiled at Ziva's words, she reached forward and cupped Ziva's cheek. Ziva's hardened brown eyes immediately softened at the woman's touch.

"How is it that you don't have a boyfriend or a husband yet?" Abby asked with a smile.

Ziva smiled as her heart be slightly faster.

"Because I only have eyes for one person, but she does not see me the way I see her," Ziva said as her smile turned slightly sad, but content.

Abby's face became one of disbelief that Ziva didn't realize that her own words were a lie.

"Ziva, how do you know she doesn't see you the same way," Abby said with the same look.

Ziva's brow furrowed and she looked slightly confused.

"She never gave me any signs that she liked me the same way," Ziva said with a shrug.

Abby smiled and she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ziva's

When Abby pulled back nervously, Ziva pulled Abby tightly against her and she placed kisses closed mouth kisses on her neck.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted you to do that," Ziva whispered in between laying pecks on Abby's neck.

"Ziva, you've protected me from all the whispers and the looks, you've built a home for me and my baby in your arms, how could I not want you. Your amazing and beautiful, your the perfect woman," Abby said through tears once more.

"I would have to be you to be the perfect woman," Ziva whispered sweetly, and for once, this whisper in NCIS, didn't hurt her.


	21. The Right Thing

**I kind of came up with this cause I'm kind of depressed right now, I have lost a few people and recently I found out that I have lost another person that I hadn't even met yet, I also feel so horrible for my friend who lost that what would have been a wonderful person. So this is dedicated to my best friend, you know who you are...**

The Right Thing

Abby jumped as someone groaned as they entered her unusually quiet lab.

The Goth spun around to see a fuming Ziva David come into her lab.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked with a frown, she hated to see Ziva in any other state of mind besides happiness.

"Tony, he has a new girlfriend," Ziva growled as she plopped down into the rolling office chair.

Abby felt her heart ache at Ziva's words.

"Oh God," Abby rolled her eyes as she turned around and continued her work.

Both of them knew that Abby had feelings for Ziva, but Ziva didn't return the feelings, but she allowed the two of them to continue their friendship.

"Abby," Ziva warned the woman.

Abby let out a sigh, then she turned back to the woman with a slightly pained smile.

"I'm sorry, go on," Abby said as she looked down at her nails as she started to pick at them.

Ziva found herself feeling slightly guilty.

"We do not have to talk about him if you do not want to," Ziva said softly.

Abby scoffed and looked up, sending a silent prayer to anyone that would listen before she looked back at the woman.

"Every time you talk to me, its about him, its always about him," Abby said as she shook her head softly.

Ziva didn't say anything in return.

"Lets face it Ziva, without him, you and I would have nothing to talk about," Abby said with a sad smile.

"That is not true," Ziva tried to defend herself.

"YES, it is," Abby argued.

Ziva stayed quiet as she looked down and tears started to threaten to spill.

Abby felt her heart ache at the sight, she wanted to run over to the woman and kiss every tear that fell, but she knew she couldn't so instead she turned off her feelings and she grabbed a tissue box before she handed it to Ziva.

"Thank you," Ziva said as she took the box.

When Ziva took it Abby had pulled her hand away like Ziva herself would set Abby ablaze if she got to close, then the woman turned around and walked back to her work.

Ziva took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I do love you, I have loved you because when I came back from Somalia, you were the one who put me back together, you will always have a special place in my heart, but unfortunately, I love Tony as well and I know that if I had to choose I would pick him. That is why I do not let myself be in a relationship with you, because I will not let myself hurt you like that one day, but I do love you, Abby, do not ever doubt that," Ziva said.

Abby swallowed thickly, but she didn't look back at the woman invading her space.

"I love you too, Ziva and i have known that you love me, but I wouldn't let you start a relationship with me even if you tried, because I know I wouldn't be the person that you truly wanted, so I have chosen to do the right thing, I will not pursue you," Abby said as she continued to work.

Ziva was suddenly reminded of something as she sat in silence.

"Today is your birthday, and I have come to you about all of this on your birthday," Ziva said as she smacked her forehead.

Abby shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, this birthday was gonna suck anyways," Abby said with a nonchalant tone of voice.

Ziva got up walked over to the woman, she spun her around and cupped her face in both hands before she stood on her tiptoes and pulled the Goth's face down to make their lips meet.

Abby didn't pull away, but she didn't respond to the kiss either, she was too afraid to.

Ziva didn't pull away, but she grabbed both of Abby's arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Its okay," she whispered against her lips.

Finally, Abby released the hold she had on herself. She pulled Ziva closer to her and she moved her lips against the other woman's.

Suddenly, Tony DiNozzo didn't exist to Ziva, it was all about Abby. Ziva ran her tongue along Abby's bottom lip as she asked for an entrance that immediately Abby gave her.

Ziva felt a different feeling, one much stronger than any of the feelings that Tony had ever made her feel, she felt so much love and fear, fear for the time that she and Abby had together, it would never be enough and that she would never have enough time to prove all of the love that she felt for the woman before her.

Ziva let out a moan as Abby took the chance to explore Ziva's mouth with her tongue. Ziva felt her hands travel down Abby's body until they came to the hem of her shirt, then her hands sneakily made their way underneath the white v-neck that Abby was wearing.

It wasn't until Ziva's fingertips were grazing the bottom of Abby's covered breast that Abby pushed her away with a commanding, "Stop."

Ziva looked up at her with confusion and hurt, but Abby refused to meet her gaze as she turned back around to her work.

Ziva turned and walked away as thoughts started racing through her head.

_"How could I have not seen it until now, I have been lying to her and myself all along, it i had to choose it would be her, it has and always will be her,"_ Ziva thought in despair.

Ziva looked over her shoulder and spoke before she stepped into the waiting elevator.

"Happy Birthday, Abby," she said before she entered the elevator with a heavy heart.

Abby didn't say anything and she didn't let the hurt show as she stopped herself from calling out Ziva's name as the woman left.

She had felt Ziva's new realization of her feelings for her change during the kiss, but she had pushed her away and she had let her walk away, because she believed that it was the right thing to do.


	22. Nightmares

**I got this idea cause I have been watching Shark Week shows since Shark Week started and I just couldn't help myself so this idea popped into my head.**

**Please read and review**

Nightmares

The day had started out perfectly. Gibbs had invited us all to go on a boat ride out into the sea.

The sun had been out and it was shining brightly, it had caused the temperature to rise greatly.

As we rode out into the much deeper part of the ocean, I sat next to Ziva, all of us were in our bathing suits or shorts, but I couldn't help to admire Ziva's body in her's.

"Abby," she said once and I jumped, believing that I had been caught in admiring her body as we rode out into the sea.

I looked up to meat her eyes nervously, but I was surprised to see her smiling brightly at me.

"When we stop do you want to swim a little with me?" she asked as she smiled that smile that made me melt inside.

"Sure," I answered her with a goofy smile, I ignored my inner instinct that said it was a bad thing to do, I couldn't say no to her.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked with a concerned glance at me as she tried to keep her hair out of her face.

"Nothing, why?" I lied as the feeling in the pit of my stomach grew once more.

"You've been quiet the whole ride," Ziva said with concern as she tried to sweep a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I just have this hinky feeling," I told her, finally giving in to my need to tell her every one of my secrets.

"Do you think we should head back into shore?" Ziva asked.

_"Yes," _my head and stomach breathed.

"No, I'm sure it will go away, its probably nothing," I waved it off.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked me looking into my eyes with her dark ones.

"Yeah I'm sure," I said as I played with her hand that was laying on the seat in between us.

"We do not have to go swimming, if you do not want to," Ziva said as a last effort to see if I was really sure that it was nothing.

"No," I said quickly.

"No I want to go swimming, with you," I said as I looked down at her hand that I was playing with.

I threaded and untangled my fingers through hers over and over again in between my threading sessions I would pick at her nails slightly, all the while I could feel her warm and concerned gaze on me.

"You two are lucky we're not at work," Tony teased with a smile.

Ziva looked to him, but I continued to play with our hands.

"And why is that, Tony?" Ziva asked him with an amused tone in her voice.

"Because you're not allowed to play grab-ass at work, you can get away with it though, out of work," Tony teased with a smile.

Immediately I tried to untangle my finger's from her's, thinking that she would be embarrassed, but she would have none of it, she locked her fingers with mine and I turned my head back to our hands before I looked up at her questioningly.

She smiled at me before she looked back to Tony.

"Do you want to go swimming with us, Tony?" Ziva asked him with a sly smile.

I felt the feeling of my stomach twist even tighter than before at this question.

"Sure, what about you McGee? Want to go swimming?" Tony asked as he turned to him.

I felt myself become slightly queasy as the hinky feeling twisted even tighter in my stomach.

"No way, I don't swim this deep in the ocean," McGee said as he shook his head violently.

"What's the matter McFraidycat, scared?" Tony teased.

"Only of being eaten" McGee answered.

I almost became sick when he said this I slumped forward in relief as, for a moment, the hinky feeling went away, just as Gibbs stopped the boat.

"Abby, are you okay?" Ziva whispered into my ear as she ducked down to my level.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied as the hinky feeling moved from my stomach to the back of my mind, trying to warn me, but knowing it was being ignored.

"Do you still want to go swimming?" Ziva asked one more time, just to make sure that I was sure.

"Yeah, I assured her as I looked up at her.

Ziva looked at me disbelievingly, but I stood up with her hand still entangled with mine and I walked to the front of the boat.

Tony followed us and Gibbs, McGee and Ducky watched us all.

"Ladies first," Tony said with a sly smile and a fake bow.

I suddenly thought of an idea that made me smile evilly inside.

"Why thank you, sir," I said as I released Ziva's hand and held my hand out for him to take.

Tony took my hand and led me off to the end of the boat, I quickly pulled him in front of me and for a moment we struggled against each other before we both fell into the water.

I froze in the water for a moment as the hinky feeling left me, I realize now that if had given up on trying to warn me.

I opened my eyes and looked around in the clear water and looked around, all I could see was colorful and beautiful fish and coral. I swam to the surface to see Ziva sitting on the edge of the boat with her feet hanging off of the edge.

"Come on, Ziver, the water feels great," I said with a smile as I tried to block the sun from my eyes and swim at the same time.

"Mmmm... I do not know," Ziva said as she gave me a sly smile as she kicked her legs slightly and looked down at me.

I looked around to see Tony, not far behind me, watching us.

I turned back to Ziva with my own sly smile and her smile left as I took a large breath and ducked under the water. I saw Ziva lean forward slightly with curiosity.

Then I kicked up powerfully, launching me out of the water slightly, I grabbed hold of one of her legs and as I fell back into the water, she came with me.

I felt her struggle slightly, when she went underneath the water that's when I let her go and surfaced behind her.

"Abigail!" she screamed in shock as she whipped around to face me.

"Yes?" I asked in a normal tone of voice.

I heard Tony laughing behind me, but I didn't have any time to join him, I had to duck under the water and out of Ziva's grasp as she lurched forward to grab me.

I didn't expect her to follow me, but when she did I swam farther down, backward.

We continued this for a small amount of time, but I knew I would lose soon, I needed air and she was above me, I had to go up to get air.

I finally gave in and when she reached forward for me again I allowed her to catch me, she wrapped her arms gently under mine and I wrapped my arms around her and kicked up.

When we surfaced, I almost kissed her, but then I remembered that she didn't know that loved her, so I sided better and I released her as I took a breath.

I heard splashing and my stomach twisted as I whipped my head around to see Tony and Gibbs splashing at each other, like a father and son would do.

I let out a breath of relief as I realized that everyone was still safe.

"Abby," Ziva said as she put her hand on the side of my face and guided my gaze to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Yeah," I said as my heart rate slowed.

A sly smile came across her face again and I smiled back.

"Good, cause its your turn to get me," she said as she disappeared under the water.

I went to go after her, but I was quickly distracted by the sound of splashing and this time it didn't come from the direction of Tony and Gibbs.

I brushed it off of my shoulder as a trick that my mind was playing tricks on me, then I ducked under the water to find my prey.

I opened my eyes and looked around to see her waiting for me, I started to swim slowly toward her, when suddenly I saw something that I thought I would never see and it was headed straight for her.

I instantly swam faster toward her, I was determined to get to her before it did.

She seemed to understand that something was wrong, Ziva didn't turn around instead she started to swim to me, but suddenly, the creature sped up, it wasn't going to let Ziva get away that easily, just as my fingertips met the skin of Ziva's underarms, the beast wrapped its jaws around the left side of Ziva's abdomen.

I watched as something out of a horror movie took place right in front of me.

Air escaped Ziva's mouth as razor sharp teeth pierced Ziva's perfectly tan skin, allowing blood to leak out her and turn the water red. This was something you didn't want to happen to you even in your worse nightmares.

I wrapped my arm around Ziva's abdomen, the bottom of my arm sliding against the monster's rough skin, I didn't pull on her for fear that I would tear her body in half in a bloody game of tug of war.

I held onto her as I hit the creature as much as I could. I finally found its eye through the now murky red water, I dug my nails in and finally the creature let go.

I kicked my way up to the surface and as I did I shifted behind Ziva, wrapping my arms underneath her's and leaning back to keep her head above the water.

"Help!," I screamed as soon as I breached the surface of the water.

Everyone turned to us and froze in panic at what they saw.

"McGee pull up the anchor, Tony get to the boat and start it, I'll get them," Gibbs shouted orders that were already being followed.

Gibbs swam over to me and started to ask me all of these questions that seemed like a language that I didn't understand at the moment.

"Abby!" he finally got my attention.

I turned to him, bewildered and stunned at what I had just seen while I was still tried to swim Ziva over to the boat with Gibbs helping me support her.

"What happened?" he shouted at me.

"T-th-there was a-a-a shark," I stuttered out.

Gibbs started to swim faster as soon as I said shark.

Next thing I knew, Ziva and I were both being thrown onto the boat, I turned and straddled her thighs as I grabbed a nearby towel and looked down at her wound, for a moment I thought the creature had taken a chunk out of her body but as I pressed the towel down I found that that part of her wasn't missing it was only covered in blood.

The wounds were deep and I pressed down on them tightly, until I felt a sudden jolt, the boat had stopped, I looked up to see that we had docked suddenly.

I picked Ziva up and ran her across the dock to were the paramedics were waiting for us, they quickly took her from my arms as I passed her off.

After they took her from my arms I collapsed in the sand on the beach. Tears fell from my face and I hadn't noticed someone walking up to me until they gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ma'am, do you want to ride with her?" a paramedic asked me.

I numbly got to my feet as I nodded and stumbled toward the ambulance.

As I sat down I took Ziva's hand in mine, I was quickly taken out of my daze again as the paramedic spoke to me.

"Ma'am, can I look at your arm please?" she asked.

I looked to my arm that I had wrapped around Ziva when the beast attacked, it was bloody and I could see a few gashes in it, the creature must have taken a small bite out of me as it bit her.

* * *

"Abby," I heard Ziva whisper, waking me from my sleep.

I sat up quickly and saw her looking at me with concern.

My chair was already as close to her bed as it could get, so I sat forward and grasped her hand in both of mine.

"Hi, Ziver, how are you feeling?" I asked softly.

She smiled at me as she squeezed my hand with hers.

"Like crap," she said with a smile.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked as she stroked the wrapping on my hand that went all the way up my arm.

"Nothing, compared to what happened to you," I said with tears in my voice as I kissed her hand.

I stood up and slowly took her blanket down to her feet, then I pulled up her gown, that she had nothing on under, to reveal the large c shape on the left side of her abdomen.

It had recently been stitched up so that the large wounds on her stomach didn't bleed out.

Ziva looked to the mirror across the room and she reached farther up my arm.

"Show me?" Ziva asked as she looked up at me.

I gently picked her up and walked her over took her over to the mirror where I gently set her down and I supported her wait for her while I lifted her gown again to show her.

I couldn't read her expression for a few moments before she looked up at me with a look that reminded me of a kid on Christmas morning.

"What kind was it?" Ziva said with a sly smile.

I picked Ziva up again and looked down at her with a sly smile.

"It was definitely a Megalodon," I teased her.

She playfully slapped my arm as I laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket again.

"No, I know my sharks and let me tell you, you are lucky, cause that thing was a Great White," I said with all seriousness.

"Really?" Ziva asked with slight shock.

"Yeah, it was small for a great white, but that's what it was, your really luck to still have all of your limbs and to still be alive," I said as I took her hand in mine again and kissed it.

Tears filled my eyes once more as I thought of how close I had come to losing her.

"I'm lucky to be alive and have all of my limbs because of you," Ziva said as she took her hand out of my grasp and cupped my cheek with it.

Ziva shifted over away from me and I watched her with confusion.

"Come lie with me?" Ziva asked.

I smiled, leaned over and picked her up before placing her closer to me.

She watched me with confusion as I walked around the bed and lied on her right side instead I then pulled the blanket over both of us and I pulled her onto her right side so that I could hold her facing me.

"All of my nightmares almost came true today," I said with tears in my eyes.

"What happens in your nightmares?" Ziva asked as she cupped my cheek again, but she winced as she did.

"Does it hurt?' I asked her with concern.

"A little, but that is not important to me right now," Ziva said, she opened her mouth to continue to say something else, but I quickly interrupted her.

"Its important to me," I said as I took her hand and placed it closer to her.

We were silent for a moment as I stared into her eyes and she did into mine.

Finally she continued her earlier question.

"What happens in your nightmares?" she asked again.

I looked down and locked my fingers into her's like we had done earlier, before my world was almost turned upside down, then I looked back up at her.

"I lose you," I told her honestly.

We stayed quiet as we gazed at each other, finally Ziva broke the silence.

"Kiss me," she said quietly, but with confidence.

I leaned forward and did just that.


End file.
